Not sure what to call this story
by Meghann27
Summary: It was all Natalie's fault. I had goals, dreams, and life. Then Natalie had to throw that party...Brielle is popular, guys want her when her best friend, Natalie isn't around , and her life is pretty good. That is, until one party changes her life.


**Ok, so this story is about a girl who gets transformed into a Vampire. Bella's not in this story...yet....**

**Also-I don't have any idea what to title this story! So if anyone has any suggestion please tell me!**

**I hope ya'll enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

It was all Natalie's fault.

I had goals, and dreams, and a _life_. Then Natalie had to throw that party.

Not that it was a bad party, it was actually pretty good. There was music, dancing, and of course-no parents.

"Hey," I said to a cute guy on the dance floor. He looked at me and moved closer.

"I'm Adam," he said as our bodies moved closer to each other, swaying to the music.

"I'm Bri," I said as I swung my hips. "But you knew that," I winked.

"Of course I did," he said, placing his hands on my hips.

I took another step towards him so we were pressed against each other. I ran my hands through my long, red hair and smiled at Adam. This is how I acted at most parties. I was wild and fun and what every guy wanted. Actually, I was what every guy wanted when they couldn't get my best friend, Natalie.

"Hey Bri," Natalie purred, leaning her arms on me. "Who's this?" she asked, batting her eyes.

"I'm Adam," he said, moving away from me and closer to Natalie.

"I'm Natalie," she said, taking a step closer to him and swaying her hips.

"And I'm going to go get some air," I said. Neither of them noticed.

I walked outside and made my way past all of the couples making out. I reached the woods in Natalie's back yard and leaned against a tree.

"Needed some air?" I heard a voice ask.

"Yea," I said, turning towards the voice. There was an amazingly hot guy there. No, he was more than hot, he was beautiful. His skin was pale and his voice was velvety. He had hair that was jet black and eyes that matched.

"I'm Jonathan," he told me.

"I'm Brielle" I said. "But most people call me Bri"

"Brielle," he made my name sound so beautiful. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, leaning against the tree. My god, his muscles were amazing. His eyes were the darkest I've ever seen and they seemed like they were looking right through me. His skin was smooth and flawless and his breath was cool.

The only response I could muster up was a nod. No one had ever left me this speechless before.

"You have beautiful eyes," he commented, making me blush. My eyes were bright green, and they could either be beautiful or frightening.

"Thank you," I said, blushing. How could someone make me so shy?

"Very beautiful," he said, breathing on my neck. "Irresistible," he whispered into my ear.

Suddenly his cold lips were on mine, his hands in my hair. He was kissing me hard and passionately. I couldn't breathe, but I kind of liked it. Finally, I had to pull back to catch my breath.

"Do want to go for a walk with me?" he whispered in my ear. I nearly melted. Somehow I managed to nod.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. He turned and smiled at me after a while. His teeth were white and glistening. I blushed and he kissed me again.

We walked into a patch of moonlight and I had to do a double take. It almost looked like he was…_glittering_. But that was ridiculous, he couldn't be.

After about ten minutes we came to a small field. He grabbed my hand and led be out to the middle of it. His hand was cold as ice against mine.

He kissed my collar bone and my neck.

"You smell so good," he whispered to me. It was a weird thing to say, but it sounded wonderful from him.

"I just wonder," he continued, and kissed the corners of my mouth. "What you would _taste_ like."

"What?" I said, confused.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck, like a tiger sinking his teeth into me. I fell to the soft ground from pain and let out a moan. There was a fire burning in my neck, spreading to the rest of my body.

"You tasted wonderful," he said, with a wicked smile on his face. "It would be cruel to leave you uninformed," he continued, "so I'll fill you in."

"I'm a vampire" He told me. "I've been watching you for months. You smelled so wonderful, I had to have you. But I had to do this perfectly. You see, my brother and coven leader, James, is also a vampire. He has never lost his quarry, except once, a long time ago. Now I must live up to that or I will be banned from my coven. So, you're helping me. I suppose I own you a thank you," he said, and in a second he was by my side, his teeth only inches away from me.

There was a flash of color and he was gone. There was another inhumanly beautiful boy, tackling him to the ground. He sank his teething into him and started ripping him apart. Then there were six more people, some helping to destroy Jonathan, the others building a fire.

And then the pain took over.

"It's too late," I head a voice say. "Her pain will be over soon"

* * *

**Did you like it? What did you think? Give me feedback, please! :). And don't forget, if you have any ideas for a title just tell me in a review or a message! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
